Andrew and Leroy: The Federation Conspiracy
by winkywoo2008
Summary: Thrust into a world of politics, crime and conspiracy! First in a planned trilogy...
1. No Name

Me: Something that came to mind during school, hope you enjoy!

WARNING: ANTHROPORMORPHISM DETECTED, BEWARE!

Andrew and Leroy: The Federation Conspiracy

-LEROY-

I sat in my cold cell, shackles on my wrist chained to the concrete wall. I sat in here ever since my childhood. They say they're gonna put me to sleep because my natural abilities are not awakening.

Every human who came here for an experiment wanting a bodyguard, pet or just a friend refused to take me just because my abilities has not yet bloomed, and I heard another is coming, if this one refuses to take me, then I'm good as dead…I don't wanna die…

-ANDREW-

I walked down the eerie concrete hallway, with a worker leading the way. I was very lonely at home, because my parents have jobs that took up most of their time, home only for dinner, holidays and breaks.

So I asked them if I can have an experiment friend, to ease my loneliness, and they agreed, as long I'm able to keep it from destroying the house.

"Ok kid, here we go, pick anyone you want" the worker said. He unlocked the metal door and opened it for me. I entered the, what they call, the holding room. I see many cells with barred doors. I walked down the corridor, deciding what to have.

I came across a red experiment, it was huddled in a corner, shackles on his wrists which were attached to the wall. He sensed my presence, because the moment I stopped, he looked at me. His cheeks have streaks, tears. If I am correct, he was here a long time, begging, no, praying for freedom.

"This one was here long, right?" I asked the worker.

"Yeah, but you don't want 'em, he doesn't have the abilities his experiment brethren has" the worker said.

-LEROY-

No, please god, don't take my only chance to live away…Please.

"He hasn't started blooming yet, he's weak as a human, smart as a sixth grader" the worker said.

The boy's face was in thought. "Are you kidding? Look at him, he's very muscular, like those guys on those work-out ads"

"Well, I guess you got a point there…" the worker said. I stood up, legs wobbly, and walked towards the door. The boy was a little shorter then me, probably 6'2, slightly underweight, and a bit pale. Short brown hair and calm, hazel eyes.

"Seriously, why does people want experiments who are better then a human in every way?" the boy asked.

"Beats me, but I heard it can come in handy" the worker said. The boy stared deeply into my eyes, as if seeing my emotions.

"This one has been in here too long, he deserves freedom" the boy said. I could just kiss him! Except, he's a guy…

"Wha-what? Are ya sure?" the worker checked, a bit shocked the boy would pick me.

"Yes, I prefer experiments that are kind, honest and considerate then strong, smart, stuck up, and self-centered ones" he said.

The worker scratched the back of his head. "Alrighty then, but it's your choice" He took out his keys and unlocked my door, then my shackles.

I stared into the boys eyes, searching for a reason. He seemed to understand how I felt, because he spread his arms out, as if he was expecting me to hold him. I wrapped him in a bear hug, and he returned the favor.

"I got a feeling this is gonna last a LONG time" the worker said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JOHNSON PENTHOUSE, NEW YORK CITY

42ND FLOOR

-LEROY-

"Well, here we are" the boy said. I looked around in awe. The room was fancy, there was a huge window offering a spectacular view of the city.

There was painting portraits of different people, probably his ancestors.

"And here's you're room" he said. My jaw dropped, it was amazing! A large double bed was against the opposite wall, an awesome window for another view of the city, a full-sized bathroom, and best of all, A HUGE FREAKIN SONY HD WALL-MOUNTED PLASMA SCREEN!

I heard about those a lot during my time in that rundown shelter, but I've never seen one. The boy smiled, probably as wide as a watermelon. "Oh yeah, my name's Andrew Johnson, and since I got you outta there, mind if you're last name is Johnson too?"

"Y-yes" I said, still in awe. He chuckled. He took out the paper he received and looked them over. "Ok, you are now Leroy Johnson, now, it says here, that you can choose to be my brother, or bodyguard, or simply a friend" he said.

I thought it over. "Well, I wanna be a bodyguard"

Andrew cocked an eyebrow. "Most experiments choose to be a friend or brother/sister, why is that?"

"You saved my life Andrew, I wanna return the favor" I said.

"I… I did?" he said, a little confused.

"Yes, if you didn't take me, they were going to put me to sleep" I said sadly.

"Good god, don't they know that the usual ability blooming starts from 17 years of age to 23?" he said.

"Wait, I'm 19 by human standards, so there's still a chance?" I asked.

"Yes!" he boasted.

That was a confidence booster. "Alright, then there's still time!"

"Ok, so you chose bodyguard, ya sure?" he said.

"Yep" I said. He circled BODYGUARD under my signature and walked to a device on a wall.

"Sally, could you mail this for me?" he spoke into it.

"Yes, Master Andrew" a girl responded.

"So, you have parents?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes, I do, but their job eats up most of their time, so I only see them during dinner, holidays and their breaks" he said.

"Oh" I said, my ears drooping. "Sorry, just wanted to know"

"That's ok, you were just curious" he said.

Then a girl, dressed in some frilly black and white dress, came in.

"The mail, Master Andrew?" she said.

"Ah, yes, here you go" he said, handing her the paper.

"So, how can you afford this place?" I asked.

"My dad is CEO of a major computer corporation while my mom is the Vice President" he said.

"Wow, you're really lucky" I said.

"Yeah, that's what they all say" he said.

"Aw jeez, I didn't hit the red button, did I?" I worried.

"No, no you didn't" he said.

"Well, we should get some sleep, got a big day ahead of us" I said.

"Yeah, probably bigger for me, I scheduled a meeting with someone over in Hong Kong tomorrow at 5:30 PM" he said.

My eyes shot wide open. "You can do that?"

"Hey, what my parents won't know won't hurt em" he shrugged.

"Ok, but don't get too wild at that" I said. Great, I'm already starting to act like a parent to him.

He laughed. "Hey, I did this all the time, I know what to do"

Oh boy, if this is the price to pay for freedom, I guess I can live with it.

I looked in the drawer and got some PJ's on, very comfy. I slid under the blankets of the even more comfortable bed and fell asleep in an instant…


	2. Getting Acquainted

Andrew and Leroy: The Federation Conspiracy

Chapter Two: Getting Acquainted

-NORMAL-

If you were to setup a business meeting with a very wealthy person, you would see a man with a human bodyguard.

But not this meeting, this meeting DOES have those said people, but they aren't meeting what they expect. These people are a pale, slightly underweight teenager with a tall, red experiment for a bodyguard whose abilities haven't developed yet.

-CENTER ON LEROY AND ANDREW-

A tall, red experiment walked the crowded street in the heart of Hong Kong with his so called "brother", which is a slightly shorter, 14 year old, pale and slightly underweight human.

These two are named Leroy and Andrew Johnson. And these aren't you're normal "brothers", Leroy is the bodyguard of Andrew, son of the wealthiest people in the United States.

Leroy walked the streets wearing a black and white business suit with a black tie, along with Andrew, only the suit is gray, and his tie red.

"Remember, first sign of trouble, don't hesitate to act" the teenager warned.

"Got it" Leroy said. Little did the people they are supposed to be meeting with know, is that Leroy has hidden any weapon that can be hid in his suit.

Which are multiple Shurikens, 2 Socom MK23 pistols, a katana, 5 Frag Grenades, and binoculars. And he has undergone extensive and top of the line training for this choice he made yesterday.

Leroy kept his eyes peeled for any sign of spies or assassins. All he saw was tall buildings, streets flooded with people and neon signs. They arrived at a restaurant with outside seating.

The waiter knew they weren't from this city, or the Asian territory.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he said in a moderate accent.

"Seats for two under Johnson" Andrew said.

The waiter looked at his clipboard. "Ah yes, follow me"

The waiter seated them at a table in a corner too far for others to eavesdrop.

"I am Tzin Lao, you're waiter tonight, anything to drink?" the waiter said.

Luckily, Tzin had menus in English, so it wasn't hard.

"Just some coffee, two teaspoons of Coffee Mate and four teaspoons of sugar" the teenager said.

"My, you must have a sweet tooth" Tzin chuckled. "And you?"

"Just Irish spring water, no ice" the burly red experiment said politely.

"Very well then, I'll be back with you're order" the tall waiter headed to the kitchen.

Andrew pushed back his sleeve to look at his watch. "Just a few minutes until it starts, everything set?"

"Yep, armed to the teeth and watching" Leroy said.

"Excellent, anyway, I noticed tear streaks when I pulled you out of the shelter in Buffalo, what did they do?" the teenager asked curiously.

Leroy sighed. "Just…stuff I don't wanna talk about"

"Oh, ok" Andrew said.

Tzin came back with the orders. "Here's you're coffee…and you're Irish spring water"

"Thank you" Andrew said.

"Thanks" Leroy said.

-LEROY-

Hmmm, that waiter checks out. Better keep an eye on Andrew though.

With an eye of a hawk, I didn't lose sight of Andrew. I wanted to repay him with his great act.

-FLASHBACK-

"Get up you miserable trog!" the worker yelled. He gave me a whip on the back to get me up. I yelped in pain.

"Get up!" he warned. I stood up, and he released my shackles.

"Without you're abilities to develop, you're just like us" he sneered.

I growled.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that" he said. He gave me a rabbit punch to the nose, sending me to the wall, and whipped me a few more times.

I writhed in pain, holding my tears in.

"Aww, what's wrong? Little weakling gonna cry?" he taunted.

He slammed his foot into my chest, which hurts like hell, despite the muscles I developed from learning the work-out methods I heard from the humans.

I grunted in pain.

"Alright, listen up trog" he said, gripping my throat. "Another human is coming here, so if he doesn't take ya, it's bedtime for good"

That scared me like hell. My words were stuck in my throat.

He patted my head, and said "Lookin forward to do the honors"

He closed the shackles back on my wrist, and left.

Normally I can seal my tears, but that was too much to bear.

I broke down and cried a river…

-END FLASHBACK-

"Leroy, you ok?" Andrew asked.

"Hu-wha? Yeah" I said. That shook me out of that horrible memory.

"Alright, here they come, remember, don't hesitate to act if trouble starts" Andrew reminded.

"Ah, Andrew Johnson, son of the wealthiest Americans" a fat man said. "I am Shoi Chong Lee"

"Shoi, I believe you have seen my new friend, Leroy" the teenager said.

"Ah, he is a fine one indeed, and an experiment, very lucky" the fatty said.

"Lucky?"

"Very hard to get around here, have to travel to the U.S. or even England to get one"

He grinned. "Well, meet MY friend" he gestured with his hand to an experiment.

This one was lighter red, and a cone-head.

"This is Blood Man, don't ask about that, the workers couldn't find his name" Shoi said.

"Hello" the cone-headed experiment said.

"Hello" I nodded. Andrew just sat in his chair, nodding.

"Alright, back to business" he said.

"Ah yes, indeed" the fatso said, sitting down.

Blood Man sat next to him.

"Now then, I am prepared to offer you $985,000 in exchange for you're designs for the new computer" Shoi started.

My eyes shot wide open. Damn, this is serious.

"Sorry, but if I am correct, people who offer that much tend to commit plagiarism after it is finished, taking credit for it" Andrew said.

Shoi sighed. "Listen, give me the designs ok?"

"Not…a…chance" the teenager mocked.

Shoi banged his fist on the table. "GIVE ME THE DESIGNS NOW YOU BRAT!"

I flinched. Andrew nodded at me.

"He said, no deal, do I have to make that clear?" I warned.

"I'LL STOP THIS ONCE THE DESIGNS ARE IN MY HANDS!" he screamed.

"Hands? I thought that was pork attached to arms" he said, holding in his laughter.

"RAAAAGHHH! KILL THEM BLOOD MAN!!!"

"With pleasure!" he shouted. He lunged towards Andrew.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, pulling a shuriken. I threw at his arm. It hit, squirting out blood.

"DAMNIT!" he screamed. I pulled out my pistols, and aimed at them.

"Alright, listen up, me and Andrew are walking outta here, and you too, unless you wanna be Swiss cheese" I said.

Shoi laughed. "You honestly think you can get away?"

"Planning on it retard" Andrew said.

"ATTACK!" the fatty roared. Everyone in the restaurant stopped and pulled out weapons.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed. Andrew hid under the table. I fired.

Soon it was a Matrix-style fight. Apparently, one person thought he was Neo. He leaped and landed on a cart, shooting while moving him, and crashing into a table, throwing him into the wall.

I laughed while firing. "Idiot!"

"I like to go home now!" Andrew shouted underneath the table.

"Got it!" I said. I picked up a rifle from a goon, and laid suppressing fire.

"Hold on!" I grabbed Andrew and lead him to the streets.

"Glad you came in time" the teenager said.

"Yeah, just be lucky were outta here in one piece" I said.

We ran towards the airport, with all the strength we got.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EARTH ORBIT, JUST ABOVE HONG KONG

"Thank god Andrew made it out ok" a Galactic Armada officer said.

"Yes, he's vital now" the captain said. This captain is none other then: Gantu!

"If he's dead then the Councilwoman will mop her floor with you're head" his galley officer, Reuben said.

"Don't remind me of what she can do" the whale-like giant said.

"Captain, Andrew is now leaving the airport and is now heading back to his penthouse in New York" a female ensign reported.

"Scan the aircraft for any explosives" Gantu ordered.

"Yes sir!" she saluted, then started scanning.

"This is gonna be a long assignment…" Gantu mumbled.


	3. Chocolate

Andrew and Leroy: The Federation Conspiracy

Chapter Three: Chocolate

JOHNSON VALKYRIE, OVER SPAIN

-LEROY-

"So does that happen all the time?" I asked.

"Not really, I try to avoid violent endings" Andrew said.

"Did you see that guy who went Neo?"

Andrew laughed. "Saw the whole thing, wish I had a camera"

"We are now over the Atlantic Ocean" the onboard computer said.

"Flying over oceans always gets me nervous" Andrew said.

"And why is that?" I inquired.

"In an accident, you only have a lifeboat, if that pops, then you're dragged under by the water waves by the currents" he said.

"Oh c'mon, I'm here if anything happens" I said. I heard a noise from the other room.

"Stay here" I said. I drew out my Socom and headed towards the room. More rustling.

"Whoever is in there, come out and I won't shoot!" I shouted. Whispering started, growing more intense by the second.

"Come out now, last chance!" I said, aiming my Socom.

The door opened, and out came two experiments.

I holstered my weapon and dragged them towards the other room.

"Found a couple of stowaways Andrew" I said.

"Don't hurt us! We just wanted a ride!" one said. It was female, some kind of accent. She was green, white V-mark on her forehead. The other was fat, brown and an appearance similar to that of a bear. The bear experiment had a cybernetic arm.

"Alright, but why did you stow away here in the first place?" Andrew asked.

"Some guy named Shoi keeps chasing us, we don't know why!" the bear experiment said, a male.

"What are you're names?" Andrew asked.

"I'm Bonnie and this is Clyde" the girl said.

Bonnie was wearing a green hoodie, worn out tight jeans. Clyde was wearing a gray t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Andrew and this is Leroy" he said.

"Wha-wait!? Andrew, Andrew Johnson!?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"The one and only" he smiled. "Sit down, let's get acquainted with one another"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EARTH ORBIT, ABOVE NEW YORK

"Sir, scan is complete, no explosives detected" a female ensign said.

"Excellent, keep pursuing that jet" Gantu said.

"Aye, aye sir" the ensign said.

"Hey fish-head, can I borrow the jet? I need to get more bologna for my sandwich" Reuben said.

"You just got some a few days ago!" Gantu said.

"I got quite the appetite then" Reuben retorted.

"Yeah, you sure do" Gantu mumbled. "Yeah, go ahead"

"Thanks" Reuben walked off towards the hanger.

"Oi" Gantu grumbled. "Status on the target"

"He has landed outside of New York City and is traveling by limo now" the ensign said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 MILES OUTSIDE OF NEW YORK CITY

-LEROY-

"Huh, so you were just trying to make it on the streets?" I asked.

"Yep, doin it for a long time" Bonnie said.

"Hmm, judging from what happened so far, are you two in love?" Andrew asked.

"No!" they both said in unison. Bonnie blushed.

Andrew and I laughed. Then suddenly the limo rocked to the side, followed by a hail of gunfire.

"STAY DOWN!" I screamed. I grabbed a Spasi-12 shotgun from the compartment of the limo and peeked outside.

Multiple cars, black Sedans, were parked right off the road, along with multiple people hiding behind the open doors.

With careful aim, I took a grenade and heaved it at the cars. They scrambled to get away from the blast, with no avail. They were thrown back from the blast, down the hill.

I went back to the limo to check on the others.

"Everyone ok?" I asked.

"Andrew's out cold!" Bonnie cried.

"Shit!" I shouted. "Get him out, find a safe place for him!"

Bonnie grabbed Andrew and pulled him away while Clyde set off to find a safe place.

I was in a rage, I looked over to the attackers. They were dazed right now. I seized the chance and roared and started pumping out shells. Each one went down, riddled with holes on their chest.

I ran back to the others, who hid behind a slope.

"Andrew! Are you ok!?" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently.

He groaned. "What happened?"

"An attack, probably by Shoi, do you have other transportation?" I explained.

"Ugh, I can call for a chopper, but my cell phone must have slid out in the limo" he said.

I ran back to the limo, found the cell phone and brought it back. He hit a speed dial.

"Carlos…yeah, we need a chopper…ok, off the road east of the city…ok we'll be right here"

He hung up and said, "He's coming"

Hopefully, that will be the last attack…


	4. Ransom

Andrew and Leroy: The Federation Conspiracy

Chapter Four: Ransom

-NORMAL-

Four people walked inside the hotel. One was a burly red experiment, another was a tall teenager who was slightly underweight, and a bit pale, the other was a little shorter then the teenager, green fur, white V on her forehead, and the last one was big and fat, brown fur.

Their names are Leroy and Andrew Johnson, and Bonnie and Clyde. They had just came out of an attack 3 miles from the city, and arrived via helicopter.

Little did they know, that 3 experiments are waiting for them…

-CENTER ON ANDREW, LEROY, BONNIE AND CLYDE-

"Ok, if Shoi is that desperate, then we need to find a way to get him off of us for good" the teenager said.

"Why is he so desperate for the designs?" the burly red experiment asked.

"That computer is designed for military use, allows them to control an army of armored vehicles from only a 4-man team" Andrew explained.

"So if Shoi gets his hands on it…" Bonnie said.

"He can use it to take complete control of Hong Kong" Andrew finished.

"Then we can't let him have those designs!" Leroy said, slamming his fist into his palm.

Then a battle cry was heard. A smoke grenade came out. Then 3 people came out and charged.

"Get behi-" Leroy never finished since they knocked him out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 HOUR LATER

-LEROY-

Ugh, god my head hurts. I stood up and looked around. Oh no! Andrew!

"Andrew!" I called out. I turned the whole area upside down for him. I came across a micro-cassette on wall. I played it.

"Hello, Leroy, I have Andrew, and if you don't bring me the designs, he will die…"

No, NO! I roared in rage and banged my fist into a wall. God no, please, don't take him…

He was the only one, besides Belle, who cared for me…

-FLASHBACK-

"Mealtime!" a worker said. Another worker came in and released my shackles, then led me out into the mess hall.

There, at the end of the table, empty, was Belle. God, I swear, the way she sways her ass when she walks is too much to ignore, not only that, but she's the nicest one here.

I took my meal, and then sat with her.

"Oh! Hi Leroy" she said.

"Hey Belle" I said. Her fur was an aqua-blue color, and had a long tail, with a furry tip.

"I swear, if I can, I could just buy my way outta here, and be with a family" she said.

"Well, we aren't slaves, so that won't happen" I said.

"Then why are we treated like this?" she asked.

"It's the owner here, he thinks the more stable way is to rule with an iron fist" I said.

"That jerk…" she said.

1 HOUR LATER

I sat in my cell, curled up and praying that someone will take me.

That's when I heard a door open. I looked up, it wasn't mine, but I saw Belle, being escorted out, with a family.

I got up and gripped the cold bars of the door. She looked back at me, and her happy face quickly turned to sadness.

She told them she wanted to talk with me before she goes.

"I'm sorry Leroy, I really wanted to be with you, but they won't take you" she said.

Tears streaked her face when she began.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Please, don't go" I begged.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get them to take you, but they won't budge" she said.

"Ok, let's move it before you make a scene" a worker said.

"I don't want this to be a goodbye" she said, then licked my cheek.

"See ya" I said, waving.

She waved back, and then disappeared behind the door.

I slumped back into my corner and cried for god knows how long…

-END FLASHBACK-

Just remembering that brought tears onto my eyes. Please, don't let Andrew be next.

I don't want to never see him again. At that thought, I gave a roar of rage, and decided to try and get Andrew back.

But then I remembered, where's Bonnie and Clyde?

-ANDREW-

I woke up to a mechanical sound. I was in some kind of manufacturing plant. Computers if I'm correct.

"Well, well the American decided to awaken" a voice said. I knew that too well.

"Shoi Chong Lee, I thought I would never see you're fat face again" I growled.

He slapped me across the face. "I'm working out you American!"

"Then it's not working" I snickered.

"Blood Man…" he sighed.

Blood Man showed up and kicked me in the chest.

I coughed, and gasped for air.

"Imagine that far worse, that's what I can do…" he said.

"I really don't want to hurt you, but you're provoking me…" Shoi said.

I decided to play it smart and shut my trap.

"Good boy" Blood Man said, patting my head.

"Now then, you're life is at stake here, if you're bodyguard doesn't show up with the designs, then you're good as gone" Shoi said.

Shit, oh well, it was a good run…

-BONNIE-

I woke up from a throbbing pain from my back. I groaned as I try to sit up.

"Clyde?" I called. No answer.

"Clyde!?" I called a bit louder.

I started to panic. "Clyde, where are you!?" I shouted.

Calm down, he's a tough fighter, he's probably somewhere else.

I wasn't able to think straight. Without Clyde, I'm vulnerable. I may have the brains, but Clyde's got the muscle.

I curled up and cried.

-LEROY-

"Damnit!" I roared, banging my fist on the table. I can't make any plans at all. Andrew was the only one who could pull anything off that involves smarts.

I banged my fist again, then slumped on the table and cried.

It's hopeless, I'm going to be alone, and his parents will blame me for not trying to get him…

"Please, god no, don't take him too" I whispered. Everyone I ever cared for, or loved was gone and I'll never see them again.

"Leroy?" someone asked.


	5. Reunion and Rescue

Andrew and Leroy: The Federation Conspiracy

Chapter Five: Reunion and Rescue

-LEROY-

I looked behind me; the person I saw was the most unexpected person ever.

Belle.

"B-Belle?" I stammered.

She ran to me and hugged.

"Leroy, oh my god, I thought I'll never see you again" she sobbed.

I held her back, and sobbed.

"Where were you all this time?" I asked.

"With the family that cared for me" she said.

"Where were they?"

"In Ireland" she replied.

"Look, I need help, fast" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Andrew is in danger, and I need to get something or…" I trailed off.

She gasped. "Oh my god, what do you need?"

"Just some designs for a computer" I said.

"Can't we make some up?" she suggested.

"It's not that simple, it's very complex" I explained.

"Well we gotta do something to rescue you're loved one" she said.

"Uhh, you mean, loved one as a brother?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"Phew, gonna have to be honest, that frightened me a bit"

Then we heard a banging noise from the closet.

"Stay here" I growled. I took out an M4 Carbine, hidden under the table, and advanced towards the sound.

I hugged the wall beside the closet, and reached my hand towards the knob.

I turned, and popped out Clyde.

"Clyde!" I cried. His hands were tied together with rope and duct tape sealed his mouth.

I took off the tape, and then proceeded to untie him.

"Ow! That hurt!" he cried when I took the tape off.

After a few seconds, he was on his feet.

"Where's Bonnie?" he demanded.

"The attackers probably took her, along with Andrew" I said.

"NO!" he shouted, and pounded the wall.

"Calm down! We can think of a way to get them" Belle intervened.

"How can I calm down!? Bonnie is taken, and she'll probably be dead along with Andrew!" he panicked.

With a roar, I grabbed his shoulders, and slammed him into the wall.

"ANDREW WILL NOT DIE!! NEITHER WILL BONNIE! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!" I screamed.

Clyde was quiet in shock. Belle was aghast.

"I swear, if they kill either of em, they will die a brutal and horrible death, you can bet on it" I said, calmer now.

Tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"I swear, I will defend Andrew and Bonnie with all the blood, sweat and tears I have to make sure they are ok" I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-BONNIE-

"Clyde…where are you?" I sobbed. I was crying so much, it would've stained my cheeks.

I looked around. I was in some kind of concrete room. A bed suspended from the wall by chains, a crude toilet and a drain hole in the middle of the room.

It was dark…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-ANDREW-

It's been 2 hours and nothing new. Workers walked around, doing their jobs like mindless zombies was the only activity around here.

"Well, American, if you're so called, bodyguard doesn't get here in 4 days, it's bedtime for good" Shoi chuckled.

Boy was he fat as ever. He was Japanese, with a dagger tattoo on his neck, and wearing a striped business suit.

His bodyguard, Blood Man, was an experiment. He was a little close to orange, but darker, and a cone-shaped head.

He's wearing a leather jacket, black t-shirt, leather pants with a chain dangling on his right side, and black sneakers.

Sometimes, I wonder if he wears leather underwear too.

Right now, I'm remembering when my friends got experiment friends…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-FLASHBACK, 4 YEARS AGO-

"Hey Andrew!" my friend, Tim called out from down the street.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Check out my new friend!" he said. He motioned forward an experiment.

His experiment was green, had a radical horseshoe on the back of his head and had dark blue eyes.

"This is Shoe, Shoe meet my best friend, Andrew" Tim introduced.

"Aloha" he said.

"Hi" I said.

"He knows some Hawaiian, but uses them like, a lot" Tim said.

"Ah" I said.

"Where's you're friend?" Shoe asked.

"I…I don't have one yet" I said.

"Oh, don't worry! They are lots of fun!" he said, trying to cheer me up.

I smiled. "Thanks, but that's ok, I got a feeling I'll get one sooner or later"

My dad came rushing towards me.

"Andrew guess what, I got promoted!" he shouted.

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Yes! I'm CEO of Azu-Kari Computer Industries now!" he said.

"Awesome!" I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-END FLASHBACK-

Oh, how I loathed saying that word when he told me of his promotion.

Then something buzzed quite loudly.

"Yes?" Shoi said.

"Sir, the people with the ransom is here" a woman said.

"Ah, excellent! Send them up!" Shoi said joyfully.

He stared at me, as if studying me for future reference.

"Well, well, American, you're off the hook, unlike others, I keep my word as long as I get what I want" he began.

He made a motion with his head, and I was dragged from the chair by Blood Man.

"Just hold still and you'll live" he mumbled in my ear.

Well, might as well be a statue then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-LEROY-

Me, Belle and Clyde raced up the stairs of the putrid manufacturing plant.

God, doesn't he read the news?

We barged in at the office that the receptionist said.

"Well, well isn't this a nice reunion?" Shoi said mockingly.

"Where the hell is Andrew you fat bastard?" I growled.

He glared. "Must we be rude?"

"I'll calm down if Andrew is in my hands" I said.

"And Bonnie in mine!" Clyde added.

The huge blob sighed. "Fine, bring them out!"

Blood Man came out with Andrew, who looked a bit bruised.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" I shouted.

"My, my is it my fault he bruises easily?" Shoi mocked.

I growled loudly.

"Give him the American before he loses his temper please" he said.

"Fine" Blood Man said, and threw Andrew to me.

"Andrew, are you ok?" I asked, hugging him.

"Y-yes I'm fine, but you're squishing my lungs here" he rasped.

"Oh! Sorry" I said, and loosened my hold.

"Where's Bonnie!?" Clyde demanded.

"It will take a moment, the designs?" Shoi said.

"Here" I said.

I gave him the blueprints.

"Leroy, what the hell!? You're gonna destroy Hong Kong!" Andrew growled.

"Those aren't the real designs, I just gave him a copy of an older computer" I whispered.

"Oh" he said.

A thug came with Bonnie, cheeks stained with tears.

He too, threw her.

"Bonnie!" Clyde wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Clyde!" she sobbed.

"Ok, we have concluded our meeting, now go before I make Blood Man throw you out!" Shoi said.

"Gladly" Belle said.

We walked out of the room and headed back to the limo.

We could hear Shoi's excited gibbering over the blueprints.

"Leroy, thanks for saving me, I really did make a good choice" Andrew said.

"Don't mention it, brother" I said, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

What happened from that blew my mind sky high.

Andrew actually flew in the air!

"Shit! Hold on!" I shouted.

I ran to him, and caught him.

"Leroy! You're abilities!" Andrew said, a little shook up.

"My god, they finally came!" I said.

"Yeah, way to go Leroy!" Bonnie and Clyde cheered.

"Good job Leroy, it was great helping you" Belle said, and kissed me, on the lips.

My ears drooped, and I blushed.

"Da…dida booga" I said.

Andrew and everybody else laughed.

winkywoo: Whoo! This one was the longest EVER!!! Sorry about the long introduction, but don't worry! Next chapter will introduce the core of the story!

Write with instinct!


	6. It Begins

Andrew and Leroy: The Federation Conspiracy

Chapter Six: It Begins

-SOMEWHERE ON MAKANULA IV-

"Excellent" a voice said.

"The designs are all there sir" a human said.

"I ca- wait! These are all wrong!"

"Wha-what?"

"What do you call these!?" the person held it up for the other to see.

"N-no! Give me another chance!"

"Blood Man, you're assignment is over, you may start with the bloody blood-shed"

"Finally" another said with pleasure in its voice.

"No, wait! Gaaaahhh!!"

You could hear the limbs ripping off, bones breaking and the squish of skin and muscle tissue being munched on.

A few minutes later, Blood Man let out a long belch.

"Ugh, this one was too fatty" he said, blood dripping from his mouth.

The other person, Hamsterviel, was covered in blood.

"Ugh, could you please be a little less sloppy next time?" he asked, a little nauseous.

"Oh, my bad" Blood Man grinned.

-JOHNSON WINTER HOME, LOS ANGELES-

-NORMAL-

"Wow! Awesome crib!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Thank you" Andrew said.

"You never cease to amaze me Andrew" Leroy said.

Andrew chuckled.

"My parents usually take me here when it's too cold in New York" the teenager said.

"So, where are you're parents?" Clyde asked.

"Work" the teenager replied.

"What are their jobs?" the green experiment inquired.

"CEO of a computer company and Vice President"

The massive brown cybernetic bear experiment let out a whistle of impression.

"There are many guest rooms, feel free to pick anyone you want" Andrew offered.

"Alright! C'mon Bonnie!" Clyde said.

"You got it!" the green experiment said as she followed.

"I knew you were dating!" Andrew said, unable to resist.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" she shouted, and lunged at Andrew.

Andrew started running, surprisingly fast.

"Whoa!" Bonnie cried out when she slipped.

"Ha! Ha!" Andrew laughed.

Bonnie let out a playful growl.

The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Andrew said. He walked towards the door, and opened.

"Andrew, my baby!" a woman said.

"Hey mom!" Andrew replied.

"Oh, I see you already gotten you're friend, but why three?" she asked.

"Actually, I found the pair on the streets and couldn't help but take em in, and Leroy wanted to be my bodyguard, now I won't need you to guard me" Andrew said.

"Oh, I am so sorry we can't get together sooner, but you know how demanding my job is" Mrs. Johnson said.

"That's ok" the burly red experiment said.

"Yeah no problem" Bonnie & Clyde said.

"I'm Leroy by the way" the red experiment introduced himself.

"Hello Leroy, I am Cassandra Johnson, pleasure to meet you" she said.

Cassandra was about Leroy's height, long brown hair, blue eyes and a calm face.

Then, a loud hiss was heard.

"Uhh, what is that?" Clyde asked.

"Sleeping gas" Mrs. Johnson said.

"Wait, you aren't mom!" Andrew cried.

"Glad you caught on you little brat!" the imposter said.

She actually reached up, and pulled her face off!

"Hello, I am Jacque Von Hamsterviel!" a gerbil said. "I'M A HAMSTER YOU STUPID AUTHOR!"

"Just play along hamster boy, I'm in charge of this story" I said.

"Fine!" Hamsterviel said.

Now where was I? Ah, yes.

"Get ready to go to sleep!" the mad hamster said.

"Not if I can help it!" Leroy shouted. With speed and grace, he picked up the others and put them on top of the stairs.

"Gas masks, under the 3rd step, on the left" Andrew directed.

"Thanks" the red experiment said.

He reached under and pulled out the masks.

He put it on, and helped the others with them.

"Stay here" Leroy growled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-EARTH ORBIT, ABOVE LOS ANGELES

"Sir, Hamsterviel is at the winter house, and is attempting to kidnap them!" a female ensign said.

"Alright, if he manages to incapacitate them, wait till he is out of orbit, then we try and board the ship" the captain, Gantu said.

"Hey, blubber brain, why don't we just go down there and get them?" Reuben said.

"The Councilwoman said not to be detected by humans, so we are proceeding with the safe route" Gantu explained.

"Yeah, they have telescopes, they will spot us sooner or later" the galley officer complained.

"Didn't I mention we are cloaked?" the captain said.

"Wait, we are?" Reuben said.

"Yes, we are" Gantu said, enjoying this.

"How come nobody told me?" he asked.

"Orders from Gantu" a male technician said.

"Remind me to make another joke about ya fish-head, oh, there it goes!" Reuben said.

"Grow up" Gantu said.

"Sir! Hamsterwheel is defeated and is retreating!" the ensign reported.

"Awww, and I wanted to try out the new boarding tactic" Gantu moaned.

"You'll get another chance, blubber butt" Reuben said.

Gantu grunted, picked up Reuben and hurled him towards the corridor.

"That wasn't funny!" he shouted.

Actually, it was. "Who told you winky boy?" Oh, how I loath being on the set as it happens…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-JOHNSON WINTER HOME, LOS ANGELES-

-LEROY-

"Everybody ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, think so" Andrew said.

"Same here, along with Bonnie" Clyde reported.

"Nice shootin there ace" Bonnie said.

"Thank you, top of the line training made me the sharpest shooter" I bragged.

Andrew smiled. "Ok, we better get outta here, Hamsterviel won't give up that easily if I'm correct"

"Got it" I nodded.

We set off towards the spaceport down in the city…

winkywoo: Ugh, writer's block killed this, I know it. Hope it's still good!


End file.
